


All the Ways I Want You

by anissa7118



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/F, First Time, Medical Conditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa7118/pseuds/anissa7118
Summary: Oracle and Black Canary are much more than friends.A collection of Babs/Dinah ficlets for theJanelle Monae Lyrics Femslash Ficlets Prompt Table challenge, and possibly other femslash challenges as well.  Each chapter is its own prompt, and they all take place in the same 'universe' so to speak, but there may not be an overreaching narrative arc here.  I'm playing fast and loose with canon, mostly drawing from Birds of Prey comics.These snippets of their lives may also be taken as backstory for the portrayal of these two characters as shown inInto the Shadowsand all future fic inthe Little Secrets AU.  Those stories are primarily het romance, but you might like them anyway.





	All the Ways I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Crown on my head but the world on my shoulder"
> 
> Beware of some frank medical discussion here, and Babs' tendency to refer to herself as a 'crip'. I've known several differently abled folks who do this to shock the abled community into treating them like people instead of pitying them, and Barbara Gordon has no time for your pity.

Having Dinah here was distracting. Babs found she couldn’t rest her eyes on the blonde safely. If she looked into those blue eyes, she wondered how they’d look in the light of a single lamp, casting a circle that encompassed only the two of them. If she looked at blonde curls, she wondered how soft they’d be twined around her fingers. If she looked at those smiling lips, well, she could feel her tongue wanting to swipe over her own lips and imagine how they tasted.

Neck, no, too clearly made to be kissed and nibbled. Arms, no, nice biceps, and was she developing a bit of a fetish for fit women? Chest, _ha_ , nope, not staring at her chest no matter how nicely her breasts filled out that top, or the hint of cleavage shown. Waist, no, and hips, no, and long legs in alluring fishnets, absolutely _not_.

 _No_. So Babs focused on her coffee, in the morning, and found an excuse to bury herself in data, and decided being a poor hostess was better than being a lecher.

Until Dinah strolled in, that afternoon, having been left to amuse herself with Babs’ library and gym. She walked up to the desk, saying, “I’ve never met anyone who organized their books by the Dewey decimal system before.”

“I’m a librarian,” Babs told her, not looking up.

Dinah cocked her head. “Wait – no, really? _That’s_ what you used to do?”

“What I went to college for,” Babs said. “And what I did, when I wasn’t swinging across this city in a cape, with a bat across my chest.”

The blonde nodded, her hip cocked, leaning against the desk. Babs pretended to be utterly absorbed in the information on the screen, and not memorizing the scent of Dinah’s perfume. Dinah seemed to have more to say, and Babs waited for it.

“Is it important? What you’re reading?” Dinah asked.

“Semi-important. Why?” Babs asked.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Dinah said.

It sounded like more than casual conversation, so Babs sighed, and wheeled back from the desk to face her.

And Dinah, to her utter shock, regarded her a moment before leaning down, catching the arms of the chair, and gliding into Babs’ lap like something out of a high school fantasy. Babs gave a yip of surprise, and covered it by saying irritably, “If you break this chair I’m going to be _very_ pissed.”

“It holds you and the weight of the whole world on your shoulders every day, it should hold me just fine,” Dinah said, settling with her knees on either side of Babs’ legs. All of a sudden her face was much too close, and her smile much too inviting. “Don’t look shocked, Babs. I’ve seen the way you look at me, I’ve heard your voice when you think I’m not paying attention. And if you’re not gonna make a move, I will.”

Every defense Babs had built between herself and the world slammed into place. “I didn’t know you had a crip fetish, Canary.”

“Nope. But I’m starting to think I have a thing for grumpy redheads,” Dinah told her cheerfully. “I should’ve guessed. The glasses are _very_ cute. Plays right into this hot librarian thing I’ve got going on.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Babs told her coldly, keeping her own hands locked on the arms of the chair so as not to find them on Dinah’s waist, or her hips, or her shoulders pulling her down for a hungry kiss. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Seducing my boss. Maybe I’ll get a promotion out of it,” Dinah laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. And still very much right in Babs’ lap, so close she felt every breath. “By the way you’re blushing, it’s working, too.”

Babs glowered at her, biting down on her first impulse to deny it. “If I’m blushing, maybe it’s because this whole thing is embarrassing. I’m a _paraplegic_ , Dinah, what makes you think I’m even interested in sex? Or capable of it?”

That gave Dinah pause, looking at her intently. “Last I checked it’s your spine that’s damaged, not your heart. And who said I wanted sex? I’ve been thinking about kissing you since you were just a voice in my ear. And admittedly, a pain in my ass.”

Gritting her teeth, Babs tried to deflect her with facts. “Funny you should mention that. You know what every doctor does, presented with a fresh spine injury? Stick their finger up your ass to check for rectal tone. If you resist – if you can even feel it – that’s a good sign. That’s encouraging, the first time you hear it. By about the fifth, when it’s some intern who treats you like a problem to be solved and not a person, you start to get real tired of it. If I could’ve moved my legs I would’ve kicked a couple doctors in the face.”

Dinah nodded. “How many did you punch out?”

“Just the one,” Babs admitted with a growl. “After that they learned to ask first before they put hands on me. That’s the first thing you learn as a crip: polite is out the window. You have to be angry to make people stop treating you like an idiot or a child. Or worse, a broken doll they can put back together.”

Dinah smiled. “I hope you put the fear of _you_ into all of them, so they’ll treat the next person a little better.”

“I did,” Babs said, lifting her chin proudly.

And Dinah leaned down, caught her mouth, and kissed her.

Time didn’t stop, like all those sappy romance novels claimed. But it did stretch out, endless seconds of soft lips moving over hers, and Babs’ eyes fell closed, her hands rising to bury themselves in Dinah’s hair, just as silky as she’d imagined, and then down her shoulders, down her back, then tracing the length of strong thighs. She felt damn good, and suddenly Babs wanted to know how she tasted. It made her tighten her hands and nip at Dinah’s lip, and the blonde chuckled, pulling away with her eyes bright.

“Not so disinterested in sex, I take it?” she said lightly.

Babs looked up at her, seeing no pity in her gaze. Just affection and desire. “Get out of my lap, Dinah,” she said, her voice low and husky. “There’s not enough room in this chair for all the things I want to do to you.”

“Now you’re talkin’,” Dinah laughed, unfolding herself. “Lead me to your bedroom, O wise and all-knowing Oracle.”

Smiling, Babs did so.


End file.
